


She Found the Date

by timeheist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Multi, Spoilers for TATM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River finds a way to come visit them.</p><p>Requested at <a href="http://ladymercury-10.livejournal.com/46296.html">The Amy and Rory Cheer-Up Comment-a-Thon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Found the Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaintish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=captaintish).



She found out the date. Bless him, the Doctor couldn't help himself. But he honoured Amy's last request, River's far-from-last request too. He never looked for her, not in person, just in words and newspaper and publishing. He looked for Rory, too, but never nearly as hard; where he found Amy, Rory was never far from sight. With time, the Doctor came to realise that they'd found their happy ending But River made no such promise. She found the date. The Doctor had never meant to tell her. And years later, archaeologist'd up with a PhD and a silly hat - oh, Amy would laugh! - she found them, too.

A nondescript house, TARDIS blue door because of course, what else could it be. The census records showed that they'd started in a flat, and then a room-sit with another would-be victim of the angels', a man named Garner. Someone who knew why the happy British couple with the little slip of paper stamped UNIT at the top and a visa to live in the States always looked that little more sad than they should. It had taken then ten years to save up for their little house in New York, a little far from the city and little bit more Leadworth.

River let them settle in, let them find jobs and lives and friends and people that they would learn to love, in time, before introducing herself to Brian and collecting a couple things from the house in Leadworth to bring with her as a house-warming. Nothing too difficult to explain, nothing too modern... Nothing TARDIS blue or Raggedy Man.

She shouldn't have been doing this. Technically, she couldn't, but a little vortex manipulator wouldn't be enough to blow up a city. Probably. It had been taken from a Time Agent after all - and oh, that Captain, with his suspenders. The Doctor would indulge her in, ooh, a couple years time - and the Time Agency were notoriously good at not screwing up things where they should. River would have to hope she was just as good. Better. As it turned out getting there was the easy bit. This was the hard bit. Standing on the doorstep, slicking back her hair and pulling at her ridiculous graduation robes. She'd called Amy Mother for the first time, the last time they met. She'd called Rory Dad the same day. this should have been a piece of cake.

They took forever answering the door. River nearly dropped the duffel bag and ran. But she was better than that. And when the locks - too many locks - finally clicked back, a male voice and a female voice, older, humming with confusion, River plastered a smile onto her face and a spring into her step.

"You changed the future. Well done on the marriage."


End file.
